Humiliation
by iloveprettysilverhair
Summary: Naraku's power over Kagome's mind lands her in a compromising and humiliating position.


**Title: Humiliation**

**Author: iloveprettysilverhair**

**Rating: Adult+**

**Character(s): Naraku, Kagome, Inuyasha and Co., Sesshoumaru**

**Genre: Drama/Angst**

**AU/Canon: Canon**

**Summary: Naraku's power over Kagome's mind lands her in a compromising position.**

**Warnings: Non-consensual self gratification **

He beckoned her to him whilst they were in the midst of battle. For weeks he had slowly been infiltrating the recesses of her mind while she slept, giving her menial tasks to perform while under his control. Now, however, was when all his hard work would pay off.

The young priestess walked to him without hesitation, ignoring the pleas of her friends to stop and return to them. She soon joined his side and he smiled wickedly at the blank look in her once spirited eyes. Oh he knew she was still very much aware of her surroundings, her mind still very conscious, but her body now belonged to him.

He looked on in amusement at the horrified faces of her friends and began his torment. He leaned forward and traced the shell of Kagome's ear with his tongue and was pleased when she made no move to run, but instead tilted her head to the side to grant him access to her throat.

The stunned looks on her friend's faces was reward enough, but Naraku was greedy and wanted _more_.

_Kagome my pet; you are quite beautiful. Do you not get the urge to touch yourself? Surely you know pleasures of the flesh?_

Naraku trailed his hands over her form, squeezing her breasts while Inuyasha roared his outrage from the other side of the barrier keeping him and his new toy safe. Slowly, Kagome's hands started to travel down her form and Naraku unbuttoned the constricting pants she wore. Her lithe fingers breached the band of her panties and she began to stroke her moist folds.

_Yes, that's it,_ he communicated to her. _Let them see the pleasure you take of yourself while in my clutches!_

Her fingers dipped inside her hot core and she slowly began to pump them in and out. Her head lolled back onto Naraku's shoulder and he smirked as he brought his hands underneath her shirt to tease her nipples. Inuyasha was covered in cuts and bruises from his desperate attempts to breach the barrier. His voice had grown ragged from his screams full of threats against Naraku and pain for his friend in danger.

Hot tears stained Sango's face while she clenched her teeth in anger. Miroku closed his eyes and said a prayer for his friend, asking any and every god to release her from the bastard's hold. Even the demon lord seemed furious with the escapade. He cared not for his brother's friends, but to see someone who had always been so strong, defiled in such a way was disgusting.

It was it was by the grace of the gods that Shippou and Rin were far away from the scene.

Naraku sucked on Kagome's neck while her motions grew more rapid. She moaned and arched her back when she felt a tightening sensation in her core due to her ministrations. Her fingers flicked her clit and she panted heavily, waiting for her impending release.

_Just a little more…humiliation is yours today, priestess._

She stroked faster and her legs grew weak and shaky. Naraku wrapped a tentacle around her waist to hold her steady and placed a hand over hers while she brought herself closer to the edge of completion. His other hand slowly lowered her pants and underwear and found her puckered hole. With no warning he plunged a finger into her tight back entrance and she let out a small wail.

Her face was still void of emotion, but a tear slipped down her face. A few more frantic rubs of her clit combined with Naraku's motions sent Kagome over the edge and she screamed her completion to the heavens.

He dragged his hand over her slick heat and brought his fingers to his lips. "Your priestess tastes wonderful, Inuyasha."

Before he disappeared and left her to her friends, Naraku gave her a special parting gift. The spider burned into the back of her hand would serve as a constant reminder of their time together.

* * *

**_I wanted to try something dark since I've never written anything like this before. It was really hard to write and I probably won't do any more like this. It was just a challenge _**

* * *


End file.
